1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controller with memory capability, and more particularly, to a remote controller for storing the final status information in the memory when outputting a control signal to turn off an electronic product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of technology, the functionality of multimedia player devices increase day by day. Take televisions as example, not only numerous channels and shows can be selected but also other electronic devices such as DVD players or game players can be connected externally. Users can choose to watch different channels or switch to an external electronic device signal mode. Now it is popular that a family own at least two televisions. For this reason, users usually hope to operate several electronic products through one remote controller more conveniently.
Assume that users watch a channel CH1 on the first television TV1 in the living room at first, and then the users want to go back into the bedroom and hope to continue to watch the channel CH1. Thus, the users output the control signal to turn off the first television TV1 by utilizing the remote controller and go back into the bedroom to turn on the second television TV2. Conventionally, the users then need to set up the channel of the second television TV2 as the channel CH1.
Because the present day remote controller of the television remote control system does not have the function of storing the originally played channel CH1 in the memory of the remote controller, users need to turn on the second television TV2 and then set up the channel of the second television TV2 as the channel CH1 if they want to change to another place and to continue watching the channel CH1. This is quite inconvenient for users.